Building
In order to maintain a sense of atmosphere and consistency on GarouMUSH, the following guidelines have been established. Your cooperation in following these is appreciated; if you have a disagreement, please discuss it with the building wizard. Building should conform to certain quality standards. These are: Rooms: Room descriptions should be descriptions of the actual rooms. Mood is very important, so vivid descriptions with colorful adjectives are greatly appreciated. Lengthy descs allow you to flesh out a room to its fullest extent. It is possible to make a room description more vivid by detailing the room decor or lighting situation, for example. Descriptions of exit locations should be put in the room's success message. Dark exits should be mentioned in the room's success message. Room succs are encouraged but not required; if room succs are not used all exit locations should be worked into the room description. Exits: Every exit should have several "aliases" -- for example, instead of naming the exit "Valentine's Room", name it "Valentine's Room;valentines room; valentine;val;v;vr" if you want to be thorough. Cardinal directions such as "North" and "southwest" must offer aliases such as "n" and "sw"; "up" and "down" must also provide "u" and "d". In addition, the capital letters of the exits should be a valid exit alias. (i.e. Hotel Lobby should have "hl" as an alias.) Use your discretion, and remember that your area should be easy to get around in at all costs. Towards that end, try to avoid using "h", "i", or "l" as aliases, as they are commonly-used MUSH commands. For example, name that lake exit "LAke;la;west;w" rather than "Lake;l;west;w". There's nothing quite as confusing as trying to look at a room and being propelled elsewhere! For the sake of consistency on GarouMUSH, please do not use the "Bridge " syntax. Every room should have an "out" exit, which should lead towards the main entrance, unless there's a very good reason for it not to. Just add "out;o;exit;back;leave;return" to the name of one of your exits. All true exits should have a succ message, an osucc message, an odrop message as well as a description. Except in obvious circumstances, these are requirements for passing inspections. If you lock an exit, then it needs a fail message as well. Maps should make logical sense. If you go east to get into a room, you should be able to go west to get out of it. Because back-linking is very easy using the @dig command (help @dig), there is no excuse for having a room with no exits out. General: Please try to proofread your work. Use the @edit command to clear up any errors. An area will not pass inspection if there is poor grammar or misspellings. Building of public areas should be performed from the Building Nexus on the MUSH. Please see the building wizard if you wish to build a public area and need access to the Nexus. If you are adding rooms to previously inspected areas which have been linked, then please lock these rooms until they are completed. Mass quantities of unlocked incomplete rooms will result in action from the building wizard. Please limit private dwellings/areas to 2 rooms or less. Quotas ARE enforced. GarouMUSH is trying to keep DB bloat to a minimum. Extremely extensive building may not pass inspection. Please speak with the building wizard should you feel that you need additional rooms. All building is subject to final approval by the building wizard. Quality control will be maintained. These rules are not meant to stifle you. They are here to insure quality building, a cohesive atmosphere and a fun (not frustrating) time for players. Other Building Resources See also: TinyMUX MUSH Building Article Category:News files